Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader!
is the thirty-fifth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It features the first appearance of Ultimate Gosei Great Synopsis When a Matroid criticizes the Goseigers' lack of hierarchy, they decide to figure out which of them should be the leader of their team. Plot At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, Nozomu finds Alata bored while he is waiting for the others to agree over what he should pick up for dinner until Datas alerts them to a Matrintis attack led by Zuteru-S of the Mach. Zuteru-S reveals his plan to take the humans to a labor camp and proceeds to overpower the Goseigers due to their lack of a leader before teleporting away. Later, with Master Head gone, the Gosei Angels decide to select a leader among them before Gosei Knight contacts them about finding the labor camp. With Hyde elected leader, the Gosei Angels infiltrate the labor camp while Gosei Knight battles Zuteru-S of the Mach as a distraction. Though his plan to free the prisoners was a success, Hyde passes leadership to Agri after being impressed with his skills. As the Gosei Angels commit hit and run attacks to save the other prisoners, finding Professor Amachi and somehow managing to keep him in the dark, with Eri then being elected leader, they return to the entrance to find Zuteru-S, after Metal-Alice takes over fighting Gosei Knight. With Eri tagging Moune to lead, the Goseigers are still no match for the Matroid before resorting to their usual fighting method to defeat the Matroid. Assuming their Super forms, the Goseigers finish him off with the Miracle Gosei Dynamic. With Zuteru-S is enlarged, the Goseigers form Skick Gosei Great to battle the Matroid. But when the are Skick Brothers are driven off, Alata summons Gosei Ultimate to combine it with Gosei Great to form Ultimate Gosei Great. Despite Zuteru-S's attempts to break the formation, Gosei Great lands on Gosei Ultimate to fire the Ultimate Great Strike at Zuteru-S. Later, when the others resume their arguing over what to eat, Alata decides to pool everyone's food together. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Skick Brothers, Gosei Ultimate *Gosei Pink - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Rockrush, Miracle Gosei Power, Roplant, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great *Gosei Yellow - Miracle Gosei Power, Roplant, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great *Gosei Blue - Miracle Gosei Power, Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great *Gosei Knight - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Viewership': 4.8% *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *This episode aired on the same day of the twentieth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger *This episode is hinted when Moune suggests the question of who the Goseigers' leader is. *This is the first Sentai episode to be written by Junko Kōmura alone, with her previous two writing credits having been collaborations with Naruhisa Arakawa. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire, Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice, Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader!, and Epic 36: Run, Agri!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes